Christmas Day
by RigspeltLover
Summary: It's Christmas day at the Rigsby household with their 4 young children. Adam, William, Lucy and their new born baby girl. Sorry for the bad summery but the story is better


Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you enjoy this short Christmas one shot

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist….. but I now own seasons 1 and 2

* * *

><p>Grace Rigsby woke up to an empty bed.<br>"Wayne?" She said half asleep  
>She stumbled out of bed in search of her husband. She poked her head into her 4 and half year old son William's room. He was fast asleep. He looked more like Wayne every single day with his soft brown hair and baby blue eyes. His bedroom was a typical boys bedroom. It was filled with dinosaur stuffed animals and it had a Toy Story themed bed spread. She stood there for a few minutes before shutting his bedroom door. Then she traveled further down the hall and peeked into her 3 year old daughter Lucy's room. Her fiery red hair was sprawled out on her princess pillow and she was sound asleep. She loved anything girly. Her whole room was a Disney Princess theme with the occasional ballerina here and there. Grace went into the room and picked up the teddy bear that was laying on the floor and tucked it underneath her daughter's arm. She lightly kissed her tiny forehead and tiptoed out of the room and closed the door. She climbed down the stairs to the living room expecting to see her husband on the couch with the tree lit and a mug of coffee and the paper. Instead she found her 5 and a half year old son fast asleep on the couch with the fire place still going. He had tried to stay awake to see Santa but at sometime he must have fallen asleep.<p>

She knew her husband had already been downstairs because all the kids new toys had been arranged under the tree and the milk and cookies that the kids had left out were all gone. She threw another blanket over her son Adam and left the room until she heard a soft voice call for her

"Santa Clause?"  
>"No baby it's me." She said while walking back to the couch to sit down<br>"I guess I'm still too little to stay up to see Santa."  
>"There's always next year." She said while rubbing her sons back<br>"I guess your right."  
>"Well why don't you go back to sleep and wake up in a couple hours and we will open presents."<br>"Okay" He said while shutting his eyes. She stayed there for a few minutes to make sure he was asleep and then went upstairs to find Wayne in the nursery. She stared at her husband with their new born baby girl. He was reading her the night before Christmas while rocking her back and forth. She must have been staring at them for a good 10 minutes before he noticed her at the door and motioned for her to come in and join them.

"Good morning Grace."  
>"Morning Wayne. How's our baby girl?"<br>"She is doing just fine. I heard her start to cry over the monitor and I was already awake so I came in here to have some father daughter time." He passed the 5 week old baby to Grace and started to get up. She gave him a confused look.

"Where are you going?" She said  
>"Don't worry I will be right back."<br>A man of his word he was back within 2 minutes with one arm behind his back.  
>"Merry Christmas Grace." He said while handing her a carefully wrapped box. She gave the baby back to her husband who put her back into the crib and started to rip the paper open. She opened the box to find a sparkling diamond necklace with an engraved heart that said <em>To Grace with love Wayne<em>.

"Do you like it because I can always return it and get something else."

"Oh god Wayne I absolutely love it. It's perfect." She said with glossy eyes. She stood up and gave him a passionate kiss. They didn't break until they heard Adam calling for Grace. She picked up the baby and made her way down the hall with Wayne by her side. She peeked in William and Lucy's rooms and they weren't there so both parents knew it was time to open gifts.

"Santa came! Santa came!" William and Lucy screamed when they looked at the tree.

She laid the baby down in the play pen and went to sit on the couch in front of their 3 eager children. They all had their father's eyes and only Lucy had Grace's hair. Wayne then came and sat next to his wife and they gave the okay and the kids ripped into the presents. All they could hear were squeals of joy with what they had received. They were opening up the last few gifts when they heard the doorbell ring. The kids raced each other to the door. They were expecting their Uncle Patrick and Aunt Teresa to be at the door but instead there was a puppy tied to the porch with a note saying _To the Rigsby family from Santa Clause_. Grace rolled her eyes and Wayne gave a light chuckle. They had seen the dog when they were interviewing a suspect at the pound and Patrick thought they should get a puppy for the kids to teach them responsibility but they were afraid that a dog would turn on one of the kids and bite them. They brought the husky pup inside and the kids played with him until they were called for breakfast. Grace put plates of egg, bacon, pancakes, coffee cake and hash browns on the table. When they were done Lucy took her new Sleeping Beauty doll and went up to bed to go back to sleep. Not even 5 minutes later both boys were asleep on the couch. William had his woody doll on his chest and Adam had a buzz lightyear toy slipping out of his hand that was dangling over the side of the couch. Wayne picked up Adam and Grace picked up William and placed them into there bedrooms. After putting their sons to bed Wayne came up behind Grace and gave her a kiss on the cheek then picked her up bridal style and laid her in their bed.

"I'll be right back I have to go put the baby in her crib but I will be right back."  
>"Okay" She mumbled half asleep<p>

He left the room and put the baby to bed but when he came back he found his wife fast asleep. He got into bed next to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek

"Merry Christmas Grace I love you so much" He whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone had a great Christmas and thanks for reading :)<p> 


End file.
